


The Lows of Life

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Mental Illness, Sad, Star Wars AU, Wedding, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben helps Rey during one of her depression lows.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo, rey - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	The Lows of Life

Ben typically didn’t go to bars but his friend, Finn had recently just got engaged to his long-term girlfriend Rose and they had a brilliant idea to throw a party in a bar. Walking in, he was reminded as to why he didn’t like bars, too crowded and too loud. As he was making his way to the bar to order a drink, he noticed Rey sitting there, her head being supported by her hands looking solemn. Ben had never really talked to Rey before, small talk here and there. He ordered his drink and he wasn’t going to speak to Rey until he heard her sniffle. He doesn’t know why but the first thing out of his mouth is “Don’t tell me you’re secretly in love with the groom to be” trying to make a joke, a very bad joke. Rey’s eyes snapped to his. 

“What did you just say?”

“Uh nothing just trying to lighten the mood uh I guess” he said stumbling over his words. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

“Right” she replied looking back down at her drink.

“Is everything um okay?” Ben decided to  ask .

Rey sniffled again turning her head back to him. “I got let go from my job today. A job I have poured my heart and soul into. I gave so much to that shit hole of a company and this is how they thank me” she said with anger lacing her voice. 

Ben didn't know what to say besides “oh.”

She wiped the few tears that have fallen. “If you see Rose and Finn, please tell them I am sorry for leaving. I just need to- I don't know what I need but being in here isn't it.” Ben nodded and she slid out of her stool. 

Ben sat there for a second and contemplated. His feet started moving before his brain had really thought about what to do. He headed towards the exit after her but when he came outside, he didn't see her. He started to turn around to go back in when he heard soft sobs. Rey.

He peaked his head around the corner down the small alley when he saw Rey bent over, sobbing into her hands. He slowly approached her.

“Hey um do you want me to get Rose or call a taxi?”

She replied but it wasn’t a yes or a no.

“Do you know how exhausting it is being so replaceable? My job told me they got rid of my position because there was no longer a need for it, but guess who I talked to in the elevator on my way out? My replacement, who not only got my job but a raise, Ben. A raise. Can you believe that? Rose and Finn are engaged. I am happy for them, but I am back at the bottom of the ladder. I have never belonged. I have no one. No one wants me.”

Ben didn't know what to do so he hugged her. She sobbed some more embracing his hug and his soft cooing being murmured into her hair.

“My own family didn't want me. When my parents died, I bounced from family member to family member because no one wanted to deal with me. Do you know what that does to a 7-year old?”

Ben hugged her till she calmed down. Finally, he spoke. “Do you want me to call a taxi or go get Rose?”

Rey wiped her nose on her jacket sleeve and asked for the taxi. He called for a taxi and they waited in silence. 

When the taxi arrived, he opened the door for her as she got it. She looked up to him and gave a soft,  sad, smile and then she was off. Ben returned to the engagement party but left shortly after congratulating the couple.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, he got a call from Rose.

“Ben I really hate to ask you this, but you know my friend Rey? I don't know how else to describe it but she like has periods of highs and lows. She's currently going through a very bad low. I have been stopping by just checking on her but work really needs me right now so I can't leave”

“Oh” he replied lamely. 

“So, can you do it for me? I’d ask Finn or  Poe, but they have that big project coming up”

“Yeah uh sure. Just send me the address”

“Thank you so much, Ben. She probably won't answer the door but there’s a key under the plant by her apartment door. She’ll probably be in bed.”

Ben didn't have a chance to reply before Rose hung up. A few seconds later he got a text from Rose with Rey’s address. He stood in his kitchen looking at his phone trying to process what he agreed to.

Before he went to Rey’s he decided to stop and get food because who doesn't like food? He wasn't sure what Rey liked so he kind of got a little of everything. He tipped the worker and walked out with a bag full of Chinese food. 

When he arrived, he decided to text Rose to make sure that Rey would be okay with this to which she replied, “just go in.”

He decided to knock first since he was a man of manners. “Um Rey, it’s Ben. Rose wanted me to stop by because she got held up at work.”

No reply.

“Okay Rose said I could use the key to come in if that’s okay with you.”

No reply.

“Well, I’m coming in,” he said awkwardly. He grabbed the key from under the dead plant and slowly opened the door. He was greeted by darkness and silence. He took in her apartment. It wasn't clean but it wasn't messy either. A few things here and there. He sat the bag of food on the counter and ran his hands threw his hair. Slowly his feet made way to what he assumed was her bedroom. The door was cracked. He knocked softly.

“Rey, I don’t know if you heard me at the door, but it’s Ben. Rose wanted me to check on you.” When he was met with even more silence, he slowly pushed it open.

Ben didn't know what to do or where to look but his eyes landed on the bed. She was faced away from the door, so he didn't know if she was awake or not. Feeling awkward, he walked back to the kitchen and called Rose.

“Hey is she okay?” she  asked.

“I think  so? She’s in bed like you said but I can’t tell if she's awake or not”

“Well, Ben look,” Rose replied with a hint of annoyance.

“Rose I don't know her like that. I don't want to freak her out.”

“Ben please just do it and text me” she replied exasperated. 

“Fine” Ben replied with a bit of his own annoyance with rose. He hung up on Rose before she could hang up on him.

He headed back to the bedroom but stopped to take a deep breath. You can do this Ben, he told himself. He wasn't sure why he was making this harder than it needed to be. He quietly stepped around to where she was facing. She was sound asleep. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He texted Rose that she was indeed asleep. He looked at her again and she looked small and frail. 

He left the room, pulling her  door and sat on her couch. He sat there for a few minutes, but he couldn't handle the silence, so he put on some music and started cleaning.

When he was done, he's pretty sure he cleaned every nook and cranny. He’d been there around 2 hours now. Should he wake Rey up? He was going to text Rose and ask her but decided against it.

When he went back into the bedroom, Rey wasn't asleep.

“How long have you been here?” she asked, her voice cracking. 

He jumped at the sound of her voice. “A few hours I suppose” he replied.

“You should leave.”

“Rey um Rose and everyone else is concerned about you.”

She rolled over away from him. “I’m fine”

He walked around the bed back in her line of sight. “No Rey, you are not.” Silence. “Maybe you should stretch your legs or something” he offered lamely. No reply. “Fine how about this. I will run you a bath and I’ll warm up the food.” Had he blinked; he would have missed the small nod from Rey. When she went to stand up, she kind of fell back into bed so Ben carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down on top of the closed toilet seat and started to make the bath with the bubbles he had seen earlier when he was looking for some cleaner. Her bathroom was set up in a way he hadn't ever seen before with a clawfoot tub sitting in the middle of the room and a separate shower on the opposite side. “Right so I’ll keep my part of the deal and go heat up the food,” he said breaking the silence.

“Uh wait. Can-Can  you um help me? I still feel unsteady so yeah” she asked not really meeting his eyes. Ben swallowed hard.

“Sure” he replied barely above a whisper. Rey lifted her arms up as a cue to help get her shirt off. Ben kept his eyes on the shirt as it lifted above her head. She leaned on him for support when she stood up slipping out of her bottoms. Ben kept his eyes down and helped her into the bath.

"Will you wash my hair for me? You don't have to if you don't want to” she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

He nodded a reply then grabbed the stool he saw earlier to use as a seat behind the tub. Rey dunked her head underwater and he grabbed her shampoo bottle. Squeezing some into his hand, the scent of apples filled his nostrils. Slowly he started massaging it into her hair. Her hair was a light brown and maybe at shoulder length. “Is this okay?” he asked softly. She hummed in reply. She dunked her head under again to rinse out the shampoo and he started with the conditioner, working it in slowly. 

Rey didn’t know Ben well, but she could tell he was a good man. Feeling his fingers massage her scalp with conditioner, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of content. Slipping back underwater, she opened her eyes and was met with his looking down at her, concern marking his face. She had so many emotions swarming around in her head. She could see his mouth moving so she slid back up.

“Do you need me to do anything else or do you want me to go heat up the food?” he asked.

She shook her head no and he got up, stretching his arms. Rey felt bad that he was here doing this for her, but she didn't say anything. She just watched him leave the bathroom.

Around 30 mins later, he heard Rey get out of the bath with the slosh of the water. She came out wrapped in a towel and dipped into her room. When she came out, he smiled at her. 

“ So, what’d you bring to eat?”

“Right, I got some Chinese food because who doesn’t like Chinese food right?” he smiled at her.

She just nodded her head to acknowledge what she said and grabbed a container, heading toward the living room.

They didn't talk the entire time they ate, watching reruns of shows. Ben could feel his eyes getting heavy when Rey’s soft voice broke the silence between  them .

“Thank you for all of this Ben. You can leave if you want, I’ll be fine”

Ben shook his head and turned his attention back to the tv. 

Ben was woken by Rey shaking him.

“What time is it?” he asked. 

“3 am. Come on you can sleep in my bed,” she said pulling at him.

Ben was about to protest but she interrupted him.

“Don’t make a fuss about it, Ben,” she said sternly. 

His head hit her pillows and he was out.

Morning came and Ben was awake before her. He didn't want to wake her, so he left a note.

_ Rey, _

_ Sorry to leave like this but I must go to work. Please text Rose or me (212-xxx-xxxx) when you are awake. Please, Rey, take care of yourself and feel free to call me anytime. _

_ Ben Solo _

Ben didn't hear from her or see her again until a few months later at Rose and Finn’s wedding rehearsal. She was laughing at whatever Poe had just said. She was glowing, happiness etched across her face. Her eyes snapped to his like she could sense he was in the room. He saw her whisper something into Poe's ear and started walking towards him.

“Hi” she smiled warmly.

He doesn’t know why, but his heart is pounding in his chest. “Hi, Rey. How are you?”   
“So, the last time you saw me-”

Ben cut her off. “Rey you don't need to explain.”

“Ben, I want to. Right so the last time you saw me, I was obviously not well.” she laughed awkwardly but continued. “I got a new job. A job that appreciates me and listens to me. Takes my thoughts and inputs into consideration. I um, also started seeing a therapist and things are just going well right now and I just wanted to thank you again. Oh, and sorry for not texting you. I just had to you know, get back on  track” she finished in one breath. 

Ben nodded at her and smiled. “That’s amazing Rey”

“Yeah, it is” she smiled brightly. “But uh, I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to get a bite to eat after the rehearsal? I know they have food but, to be honest, it’s shit. Don't tell Rose I said that.”

Ben could've sworn his heart stopped beating, just for one second. “I would love to” he replied sincerely.

“Great. It’s a date” she replied shyly.

“It’s a date” he echoed, with warmth filling his chest.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Rey laughed and decided they should probably head back to rehearsal before Rose chops their heads off. Rey entwined her fingers into his and Ben didn't let go the entire night or the years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is the first fic I have ever written so I doubt its truly as good as I may think it is lol. I tend to think about writing stories when I try to fall asleep and a bathroom scene of Ben washing Rey's hair stuck with me for whatever reason so yolo, I wrote it. If you read this, thank you.


End file.
